Elevated Thoughts
by corazongitano
Summary: Based on events of "Secrets". Oh, you know what I'm talking about. One-shot?


_Okay, so first attempt at writing something of this nature! But after this week's episode, I would have kicked myself if I didn't do this. I might continue it? I don't know. Feedback anyone? It's REALLY short, but I'm happy with it. I feel like the less I say, the more you can use your imagination. Okay, these are all excuses cause I'm so not comfortable writing anything sexual yet._

* * *

><p>She finally let go of everything.<p>

_Don't feel awkward about this now, Jess. So the guys know? It's not like anyone is home right now. They said they wouldn't be home till later tonight. I bet they already forgot all about it. Just let yourself relax for once. _

All of the pressure and anxiety that had been building up for the last couple days left her body as a rush of endorphins suddenly overtook her. As she attempted to get comfortable, her thoughts went back to earlier conversations. When Nick had flirtingly brought up Winston's revelation, she had denied it and refused to speak about it anymore.

"Just tell me what you think about, Jess. Is it about the threesome we almost had? I bet you're thinking about Remy aren't you?"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about this anymore, Nick. I don't go solo on myself and I don't think about any of you in that manner at all! So drop it and let me go to bed. I'm still really sore from all that unnecessary marathoning."

Stupid Nick hadn't let it go for the rest of the week.

Her face felt incredibly warm, but she quickened the pace as softly as possible. As her fingertips continued to explore her lower half, moans started to fill the room. Despite the lack of people in the loft, she was still self conscious about her sexuality. Paul had helped her through it to a certain extent, but after that ended? She wasn't exactly feeling so confident. Big revelations of her personal pleasures didn't exactly help the cause. In fact, once everyone knew her secret, she found it hard to get herself going. What if they heard her? Nick was probably waiting for the right moment to just bust through the door and catch her in the act. If Schmidt overhears anything, he'd never let her live it down. Oh and well, Winston obviously can only hold in secrets for so long.

But now, at this very moment? She wasn't going to stop no matter who was outside that door.

Even if a certain bartender opened her door and found her in this compromising position.

What was his problem anyways? He's been acting extra loopy since his former roommate visited, and she was starting to get really irritated with the constant influx of girls coming in and out of the loft. Sharing her bathroom with half of the sororities at UCLA wasn't how she wanted to start her day. He didn't even now where half of these girls had been. The quick conversations she had with them between brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth made her feel like the older model in an assembly line of women. Nick should be more careful, for their sake and most importantly for his own. If something actually happened to him, she wouldn't know what do to with herself. That last scare was a wake up call of the years carefully creeping up on each of the members of the group. One by one, she had started to notice everyone's bad habits becoming a thing of the past. Well, everything except all the awkward sex that had been happening the loft for the last couple of weeks.

These girls were not what he needed.

Faster and faster, she used her free hand to grab at the bed sheets. She was angry and turned on and it was starting to be evident by how rough she was suddenly treating herself. Reaching her shirt, she cupped her breast, imagining that this solo act was now a duet.

"Stupid Nick.. Stup-…" she whispered to herself as a wave of pleasure continued to hit her.

But just as quick as it had started, it was over.

Elevated blood pressure and a cherry red face.

Looking at the ceiling, she realized this hadn't solved anything.

**XXX**

Covering his mouth, Nick stood silently by the door.

_She was thinking of him. _


End file.
